


Hot Hot Heat

by attasaurus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, JUST SMUT OKAY, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attasaurus/pseuds/attasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expedition through the Western Approach always results in heated emotions. In this case, Darius Trevelyan finds his blood boiling for a certain Right Hand of the Divine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Hot Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Second shot at writing Dragon Age smut - the first one didn't turn out so well. Uhh, enjoy~ :)

“Don’t… nngh. Don’t stop.”

Cassandra breathed, her fingernails scraping against canvas of the tent. Darius was doing absolutely _delightful_ things with his tongue and he was relentless about it. She pushed her hips back against him, eliciting a small grunt from the redhead.

She wasn’t sure what brought this on but she was enjoying every second of it. It began as they were returning back to camp after an expedition through “another fucking mine” (Bull’s words) in the Western Approach. The trip back was a quiet affair since everyone was annoyed at the sweltering heat that was slowly broiling them alive but Cassandra could only feel Darius’ gaze on the back of her head throughout. She did catch him staring every now and then and every time she did, she was startled by the intensity of the gaze. 

By the time they reached the camp, all everyone wanted to do was to go find a bucket of water or something to cool them off. Before Cassandra herself could do that, Darius had grabbed her by the elbow and steered her towards his tent. With a hand on the small of her back, he gently pushed her into the it. He took a moment to fasten the tent flaps before he turned towards her. She could feel the static in the air and she knew that he was aroused - it was that easy to find out… aside from the obvious tent on the front of his breeches.

“Darius, wha-“

Her words were cut off when he strode towards her and had her in an open mouthed kiss, his hands cradling her head. The kiss left her reeling somewhat when they parted a moment later and she didn’t protest when Darius reached out to undo her belt.

“I need you now.” Was all he said, voice husky from unbearable want.

Cassandra swallowed and as Darius struggled with her belt and bottoms, she started fumbling with the straps that held together her armour. He was quicker, however, and managed to get her bottoms loose before she could get her pauldrons off. His hand slid under her pants, fingers weaving through the springy curls before they reached her heat. Two fingers split her open and Cassandra shuddered, all thoughts of getting her armour off forgotten.  

Darius started to rub his fingers against her, his lips pressed against the pulse point on her neck. He got her distracted enough to manoeuvre her so that she had her back to the wall of the tent. He then pulled his fingers out of her pants, with a smirk, he swiped a tongue over his fingers for a taste before he reached out and turned her around.

Her breath came out in a whoosh when her cheek pressed against the canvas and she twisted her torso to see what Darius was about to do… and what she saw had heat quickly pooling in between her legs. Darius had his breeches undone and he was feverishly pumping himself. He saw her watching and grinned lopsidedly, his cheeks red from excitement.

“I’ve always wondered how you’d look with half your armour on...” He panted, his hips moving against his hand. Cassandra’s were fixated on his hips. His. Damned. Hips. The way they were rolling was making her hot all over, even hotter than the blasted desert heat. “Turn around.” He ordered her and she obeyed, biting her lower lip as she wondered what he was going to do.

And then it happened.

Darius pulled her pants halfway down her legs, not bother with taking off her boots and pressed his lips against her from behind. His tongue snaked out and dipped into her, seeking out the sensitive nub. Once he did, he flicked his tongue against it, causing Cassandra to shudder from pleasure.

“Don’t… nngh. Don’t stop.”

Her fingernails had been scoring against the canvas as her hips bucked. A hand reached back and grabbed at Darius’ hair, pulling it out of his usual braid before she weaved her fingers through the ruddy softness. She arched her back as best as she could with her armour still on and fisted his hair, pushing him against her as she tried to get his tongue deeper into her and get her to peak.

Darius let out a sound of protest when she tugged too hard on his hair and pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting his tongue to her. He swiped his lips with the back of his hand and got up. Before he could do anything else, Cassandra had turned back to face him. She pushed at him, causing the man to topple over onto his sleeping pallet. He looked up at her, his chest heaving as he panted from excitement.

“My turn.”

Cassandra got enough hold of her bearings to take off her armour, letting the pieces fall onto the floor with a mixture of thuds and soft clanging. Soon enough she was standing by the pallet completely nude.

Darius chuckled, “And here I am with my robes still on.” He kept his eyes on her as she crawled up onto the pallet. She tugged down his breeches, exposing his erection and grasped it. She started to slowly stroke his length, making him groan.

“N-no. No. I’ve done that bit for you already.” He bit out, his hips moving up and down against her hand. “Just get straight to the fucking, y-yes?”

Cassandra tutted, “So impatient.” She let go of him and straddled his legs. Leaning down, she licked up his jaw before her lips met his in an ardent kiss. Her hands went between them and she groped around, trying to get to the clasps of his shirt. It didn’t help that Darius was being distracting, nipping her lips and rubbing his erection against her heat. Grunting, she grabbed a fistful of the material and wrenched the shirt apart, clasps flying. Darius pulled away, shocked.

“My shirt!”

“You have another one.” She replied brusquely, bending her neck to bite on one of Darius’ nipple. He let out a moan and arched his back, the heels of his feet digging into the pallet. “FUCK!"

“Mmm yes. We are getting to that.” Cassandra murmured against his slick chest, feeling the man’s skin tingle with small jolts of electric currents. She got hold of his hardness again and raised her bottom, slowly pushing it down. Once she felt him bottom out, Cassandra pressed her forehead against his chest, her own chest heaving as savoured the fullness that she was feeling.

Darius idly traced circles on her back, relishing the goosebumps as he waited for his lover to make the first move… and she soon did, rearing up above him. She dug her fingernails in his chest, raking down the skin as she lifted her hips and brought them back down on him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he sat up and bent his head, pulling a teat into his mouth as Cassandra undulated her hips on him.

Their lovemaking was rough - both were fighting for the top spot. One moment, Cassandra would twine her hand through his hair, using it as leverage as she ground her hips against his; the next, Darius would have her belly down on the pallet with her bottom tilted upwards as he took her from behind.

Eventually, both ended up on their sides, Darius wrapping his arms around her from behind as Cassandra had an arm slung back around his neck. Darius was slowly moving his hips, enjoying the feel of their slick bodies rubbing against each other.

“Mmm, touch me.” Cassandra breathed, lifting a leg up in invitation. Darius, of course, accepted and slid a hand between her legs, fingers slowly circling the nubbin. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the pressure start to build up within her.

“More… more!” She moaned and Darius’ rubbing got more insistent. The combined onslaught she was getting from both his prick and his fingers proved to be too much for her and she stiffened, back arching as she came undone. Her fingers dug into his nape as she felt Darius speed up his thrusts, straining to get to the same peak his lover had just hurtled off from. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed on her, rolling her back onto her stomach. His fingers dug into her skin as he surged one last time before he climaxed, moaning into her back.

“Damn.” Cassandra’s voice was muffled, face hidden on the pillow. She had tried to muffle out her cries as Darius pinned her down and _hopefully_ , none of the people in the camp heard them. Darius stirred and slipped himself out of her, rolling onto his back beside her. He chuckled when heard Cassandra’s remark. “Damn is right.” He agreed, pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead. “Ooof, I need a wash. The heat is getting to me.”  He made to sit up but Cassandra’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

“No. Stay."

“Hmm?"

“At least for a while.” She had the grace to blush. “I think the whole camp knows what we’ve been up to and I don’t want to face them until I’m certain most of them have gone to bed."

Darius threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter, making Cassandra turn an even deeper shade of red. He leaned over her and nuzzled her cheek. “Very well. We’ll stay in here until we’re certain most of them have slept.”

“Good. In the meantime, maybe we can go for another round.”  

 


End file.
